


【KK】小鲜肉好不好啃（2）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】小鲜肉好不好啃（2）

两个人到了堂本刚家里，堂本光一显得尤其拘束，缩手缩脚的似乎连站在哪儿都不知道了。  
“咱们从哪里开始？”堂本刚安抚地把台词递给他，“你先再看一遍。我想想看……”  
“要不，要不……前辈，要不先跳过眼神那块？”堂本光一小声建议道，“从你要走开始？”  
“嗯，好。”堂本刚点头同意，顺着他手中的剧本看下去，“那么我要走，你把我拽回来按在办公桌上……”  
强吻。  
堂本刚突然发觉，只有他们两个人在的这个小空间似乎慢慢地热了起来。  
“刚前辈，要不要先……先接吻试试看？”堂本光一紧张地盯着堂本刚表情复杂的侧脸轻声问。  
垂头犹豫了两秒钟之后堂本刚很爽快地答应了：“好。光一君之前有过……啊，应该是有过的吧？接吻的经验。”  
“……没有。”堂本光一看似不好意思地垂下头挠了挠脑袋，“没有过交往对象……说起来我的初恋对象可是刚前辈……啊，也不是，是金田一呢。”  
看着他别别扭扭的样子，堂本刚突然觉得自己多虑了。他抽出堂本光一手中的剧本放在一边的桌子上，然后把手搭上他的肩膀轻轻抚摸：“那不要紧张。嗯……把初吻给男性这种事情，不会觉得不舒服吧？”  
“不、不会……”堂本光一紧张地都开始结巴了，他略微颤抖地将手扶上堂本刚的腰间，在他腰后十指交叉将整个人都拉到了自己跟前很近的地方。  
手掌的热度轻而易举地传递到了腰间进而将整个人都点燃了，在极近的距离，堂本刚看着近在咫尺那精致的眉眼突然觉得心跳乱了节拍。  
糟糕了……突然觉得有点心动啊……对着这家伙……  
嘴唇接触到彼此的时候他们都闭上了眼睛。柔软的触觉让两人同时身子一颤，随即堂本光一像是控制不住了一样突然就粗鲁了起来，堂本刚被他咬的生疼，挣扎着捶打他的后背想要让他放开，却突然脑袋一晕，整个人都被他丢到了一旁的长沙发上。  
刚刚成年的大男孩从上方就那样气势汹汹地向自己压过来，堂本刚突然身体就软了。被按在沙发上比压在办公桌上无疑好受了不止一点点，只是此时此刻他却发现自己根本就无力将压在身上的人推开。  
热烈又缠绵的吻继续着，他听到堂本光一充斥着痛苦与委屈地声音：“我为你做了那么多……你为什么就不能相信我呢！我对你的好你全部都看不到吗……”  
炙热的唇落在颊边耳际，堂本刚知道他说的都是台词，然而大脑却自作主张地把身上的人定位为“堂本光一”而不是“少爷”，这让他根本就做不出任何反应，甚至连自己该说的话都忘记了。  
“我爱你……我那么爱你！从见到的第一面起，到现在……”  
“啊……”  
他已经彻底分不清楚那到底是“光一”或是“少爷”，大脑陷入了混乱当中。他的吻很有技巧地引诱着他许久未经触碰的身体，并且有一只手正撩开衣襟，一路爬到胸口接触到凸起处夹住开始了揉捻。  
“住……住手……！啊嗯~~不……别……那里……”  
堂本刚意识到再不将他推开自己就要彻底陷进去了，然而这个时候也已经太迟了，他被销魂蚀骨的舒服侵蚀得软绵绵的手脚根本没法推开堂本光一，只能瘫软在沙发上任他摆布。  
“前辈……你这个时候，不应该把我推开吗？”堂本光一轻吻着他的耳朵按压着他胸口的软肉来回揉搓，有些恶劣地低笑起来，“你推啊？怎么……还硬了呢？”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“你……你……啊嗯~住……手啊！”  
衣摆已经被撩开，堂本光一向下退了一点，温柔又虔诚地亲吻着胸口白皙细腻的皮肤，像个贪吃的孩子一样时不时轻咬一口：“啊……刚前辈全身都是甜的……”  
“光一君，光一……别……太过了……嗯~~啊不要……”  
本想去推他的脑袋，手却在接触到那柔软的金发前一刻，被胸口突兀袭来的尖锐快感弄得整个麻痹，软绵绵地搭在他颈间像是鼓励似的来回抚摸。  
乳首在堂本光一口中肿起变硬散发着成熟的深红色，堂本刚大口呼吸着试图分散过度强烈的快感，却依然无力地发出甜腻惊人的呻吟声来。  
“到时候不会拍这些的……”堂本光一突然放开了他肿胀的乳尖来到他脸前严肃又执着地盯着他迷离的样子，“我不会允许除了我之外的任何一个人看到前辈这幅样子……”  
说着，他用手指轻柔地抚摸堂本刚发烫的面颊，极度痴迷地带着浅笑看他，伏下身想再亲吻却被堂本刚轻轻一掌打在脸侧。  
他有些无辜又委屈地停下了动作。堂本刚有些好笑地捏捏他的脸颊哑着嗓子问：“你喜欢我？”  
“嗯。”堂本光一老老实实地点头，控诉似的说，“明明第一次来前辈家就已经说过了的……”  
“……我哪知道是这种喜欢……啊嗯~~你……”  
转眼又在脖颈乱啃，堂本刚忍着酥麻的愉悦揪住他的脖子将人拉起来接着说：“我要你发誓，你接近我是因为喜欢我，而不是为了上我。”  
堂本光一愣住了，仿佛听到了很有趣的事情似的，他笑着问：“前辈你说什……”“我说，我要你发誓。”堂本刚的脸色阴沉下来，他紧紧地盯着他的眼睛一字一顿地说，“发毒誓。不然现在立刻滚。”  
一瞬间闪过错愕，但是想到之前听到的一些传闻，堂本光一也严肃起来，他坐直了身体，然后伸手将堂本刚也拉起来揽在怀里。这次他很乖顺地靠在了堂本光一的肩膀上，温驯地像是一个最好的情人。但是堂本光一知道他在等。  
“我发誓，我堂本光一是真心喜欢你真心爱你的。”堂本光一轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，郑重地说，“我来亲近你，都是因为想要跟你交往，想照顾你想跟你在一起，而不是只想跟你做爱。如果我说的有半句假话，就让我……”  
堂本刚从他肩上直起身来盯着他的眼睛。  
“就让我，万事不顺、穷困潦倒、孤独终老，死于……唔？”  
堂本刚捂住了他的嘴。  
在听到他说到“死”的时候一瞬间剧烈的心慌让他意识到了，自己也确实是喜欢他的。  
所以不需要继续下去了。  
但是堂本光一用力拉开了他的手快速地说：“死前众叛亲离，死后挫骨扬灰永世不得……嗯……”  
这次堂本刚用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
双唇胶着在一起难舍难分，堂本光一难耐地想要将他抱起来到卧室继续，堂本刚任他抱着，却有些犹豫地说：“家里……什么都没有……”  
“我带了。”  
“嗯？！”

 

堂本刚愿意相信堂本光一在“之前没有交往对象”这件事上说的是真话。  
至少亲热应该还是第一回。不然也不会费了大劲给自己扩张，结果刚进去不到五分钟就射了。  
他躺在堂本光一的臂弯中眯着眼笑着轻轻戳着他的胸肌。这时候这家伙还是一脸的郁闷外加欲言又止。  
天知道堂本光一多想告诉堂本刚，自己每次想着他自慰的时候都能撸半个小时以上，谁知道真的抱他的时候才那么点时间……  
“都怪……都怪前辈太紧了……”  
听着他委屈巴巴的嘟囔，堂本刚憋不住笑出声来，他安抚地轻轻亲了下堂本光一的脸颊，有些撒娇意味地埋怨他：“还叫我前辈吗？”  
“那……刚？”堂本光一果然被转移了注意力，小心翼翼地叫了一声，又不满意似的想了想，“Tsuyo？”  
“啊……嗯。”堂本刚眯着眼睛枕上了他的胸口，“不过扣酱呢，你都还年轻，以后别整天撸来撸去的，你看现在，嗯……”  
堂本光一的脸色肉眼可见地变臭。  
“你才二十啦……虽然五分钟说起来，也勉勉强强不是太短……”堂本刚继续火上浇油叹了口气，“我还完全没爽到呢。”  
“你……！”  
堂本光一瞬间暴起把他按在床上咬牙切齿：“你笑话我！”  
这可是很严肃的、男人的尊严问题！竟然被刚刚获得交往许可的恋人嘲笑了！！  
“其实我也在之前就喜欢你了，扣酱。”堂本刚圈着他的脖子温柔地说，见他脸色好看了些，才又画风一转，“可惜我还一直以为会被你插得合不拢腿下不了床呢……”  
“啊啊啊啊你自找的！！”堂本光一压开了他的腿恶狠狠地顶了一下：“要不是看明天还有拍摄任务……”“来嘛扣酱……”堂本刚微低下头，用他杀伤力最大的上目线看着堂本光一，“抱我……再来一次好不好？”  
正当堂本光一难耐地想要伸手去那个新的套子再战三百回合的时候突然又听到他说：“不过听说猫科动物的那里都很小啊……让我摸摸扣酱的尺寸。”  
一只手摸到了半勃起的性器轻柔地套弄，堂本光一咬紧牙关青筋暴起挤出几个字来：“你才是猫科你全家都猫科！”  
“我全家难道没有扣酱吗？”堂本刚拉着他的手到自己下腹，“你瞧，我的尺寸可是大得不可能是猫科哦……嗯~~”  
堂本光一挣脱了他的手并起两指刺进了尚且湿润着的后穴中，随之而来的就是他的身体下意识的紧绞和收缩，这要是贸贸然地进去了会不会又要遭啊……  
已经决心要放纵一回的堂本刚大方地躺在床上放松身体，双眼朦胧着情欲的水雾盯着堂本光一，他咬着自己的指尖另一只手抚摸着他的侧脸将他拉到身前，难耐地亲吻着抿成了细缝的嘴唇：“扣酱……进来，上次的不算……”  
斗志昂扬准备一雪前耻的堂本光一到了现在反而不急了，他亲吻了他的嘴唇，再到下巴，顺着脖子在锁骨盘旋了一会儿最后来到了胸口。  
刚才也发现了，胸部这边是堂本刚绝对敏感的地方，似乎比直接爱抚性器还有效。  
双手像是揉面似的揉搓着胸口的软肉，堂本光一没有急着去含住舔咬，反而是一下下地用轻到不能再轻的力道吻着，带来的是更大的欲火以及难耐的痒。  
“扣酱……呜别这么玩……”  
绵软爱娇的嗓音低低地抱怨着，堂本刚忍耐不住握住了堂本光一的手压着他用力蹂躏着自己的左胸。指尖爬到乳首想要用力揉揉缓解一下，但是堂本光一却止住了他的动作：“不行。你看你那么粗鲁，都红起来了……”  
“啊啊……别管它……想要……”  
“真的想要？”  
“嗯……~”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要……想要扣酱舔我……”  
“好乖。”  
堂本光一奖励地给了他一个吻，然后顺遂他的心愿含住了一边用力一吸，这一下子下去堂本刚的身体像是鱼一样激灵着弹起来，然后软绵绵地落回床上在他身下化成了一汪水似的，低哑地喃喃着舒服不断扭着腰，进而抬起腿来勾住了他的腰贴近磨蹭。  
津津有味地吃过了一边之后，堂本光一抬头贪婪地看着他。堂本刚难为情地点点头：“另一边也……嗯……”  
“只有胸部就可以了吗？”  
“还要……还要扣酱进来……”  
堂本光一听着刺激无比的对话继续兴致勃勃地问：“用什么？”  
“用你的……嗯……”堂本刚咬住嘴唇，他用力搂住堂本光一的脖子埋进他肩膀逃避了他的目光闷闷地说，“那里……チンコ……进到我身体里来……”  
“嗯？从哪里进……”“你再多问一句就给我滚出去！”  
堂本刚被逼到极限终于炸毛了，堂本光一立刻堵住了他还想怒喝的小嘴巴，执着早已兴奋起来的性器在他微张的穴口磨蹭两下，腰下一沉慢慢地向里插去。  
身体再次被撑开，堂本刚放弃了骂他的想法连忙放松身体迎接他的进入。之前已经有过一次，所以这次格外顺利，两个人很快就完全贴合在一起。  
“你不知道我等这一天等了多久……”堂本光一一直憋住一口气直到完全进入之后才松懈下来，在堂本刚绯红的耳边胡乱亲吻，“每次自慰都想着你，想你用手帮我，用嘴帮我，用屁股……”“你住口啦！”  
堂本刚抬腿圈在他腰间，毫无威力地眼波一横：“再说这种乱七八糟的话我就踹你下床。”  
“哦……”堂本光一失落地答应着，“只是想告诉你 ，我真的很喜欢你嘛……”  
只这一句话，堂本刚的心又软了。他捧着堂本光一的脸颊亲亲他的鼻尖柔声说：“扣酱，那就尽情地享用我吧……我已经是你的了。”

当然，他很快就为此付出了代价。  
射过一次之后性器的敏感度会有下降，再加上堂本光一憋足了一口气想要一次性吃个够本，他牢牢地抓住堂本刚的腰忘记了先前的怜惜猛捣冲刺着，惊天的快感与胀痛令堂本刚弓起了身体不由自主地抽动着小腹，吸吮着戳到他最里面的性器。  
他也不再控制自己忍住呻吟，诚实又放肆地呻吟着，在这种鼓励下，堂本光一更加肆意地揉搓着他涨红的胸口拧着肿胀的乳首，每次顶入深处就尽情地戳刺，一遍遍快速地撑大又退出，听着他在无比激烈的快慰里扭动叫喊：“啊啊嗯~~太快……啊嗯~~好棒……那边，那边……！”  
火辣辣的愉悦累积到了极点，堂本刚突然全身一颤，这让堂本光一意识到自己找对了地方，立刻转移角度冲着那一处的软肉死命撞击，让他瞬间受不了地哭叫着到了高潮强烈地颤抖着抱紧了他。  
享受着被缠紧的快感，堂本光一不顾他的求饶蛮横地借着飞速狂捣：“现在开心了吗？还要不要？嗯？”  
“啊啊……~~要……要！嗯~~扣酱抱我……”恍惚中失去了全部理智的堂本刚完全被激情欲望所笼罩，他主动地抬着酸软的腰迎合堂本光一野兽般的侵袭。  
堂本光一被他的声音惹得兴奋直冲头顶，即便堂本刚一直软软地哭求他慢些，他却始终对他的乞求充耳不闻，低头舔吮着他肩头的肌肤，耳边就是他浸满了情欲的沙哑嗓音，一声声媚叫刺激地他失控了一般进出着他的身体。  
一直做到将他整个人尝了个透彻渣都不剩地吞吃入腹，堂本光一才心满意足地停了下来。  
堂本刚身上白玉般通透细腻的皮肤已经布满了斑斑点点的紫红色，情欲的痕迹一个接一个地笼罩着他，而他已经是昏昏沉沉几乎睁不开眼睛的状态了。  
堂本光一精神头十足地抱着他去洗了澡清理了身体，然后又抱着他回到了床上舒舒服服地准备搂着他睡一觉。  
至于第二天的事情？那都再说吧！


End file.
